User talk:Lars Præstmark/Archive1
__NOINDEX__ This is an archive. New comments should be placed on User talk:Lars Præstmark. Lars (Poet) (speak page) 19:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Bienvenidos al Projecto Pegaso. En este projecto puedes crear mundos de fantasía y mitologías en español o en cualquier otro idioma además del inglés si lo prefieres Esperamos ansiosos por ver tus creaciones [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:44, 8 September 2008 (UTC) But i have to say I do not know anything about Danish :) [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:49, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Danish is spoken in Denmark. I had to go to another country when I was six and that is why I *speak Spanish *and speak English without Danish Accent (and without the Spanish one too because Danish has many more sounds (especially vowels than Spanish). LP 16:11, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I mean... I know Danish is the language of Denmark, I just do not have idea about its grammar nor how to speak it nor anything else [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 16:47, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Thank for adopting evoland, that project was basically abandoned by its main author [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 16:50, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Yeah, Danish is one of those northern isolated languages i believe, a language which has experienced little change and variation over the centuries... of course i could be incorrect, but that's the idea i got when i went there.... Flamefang 03:15, 9 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang The language Danish got its name before Norwegian, but Norwegian has changed a little back. Norway is between Denmark and Sweden, and languages are mixed at every frontier. Swedish, Norwegian and Danish looklike much each other. Some Danish people think that their language is so less spoken that they mix it with English and German. However, many words are pronounced as they were pronouced before and written as they were written before, of course not if the language they come from has a different alphabet, syllabary or other set of glyphs: we don't spell geografi with greek signs. En danés se suele escribir según cómo se escribía y pronunciar según cómo se pronunciaba. På dansk staver man tit som man stavede og udtaler som man udtalte. LP 16:23, 9 September 2008 (UTC) i have corrected the maze template. Sorry, I have copied from "it is an open story" template and then i forgot to check it [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:17, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I am going to visit my cousins today so I think the next time I can answer comments is tomorrow. LP 08:18, 11 September 2008 (UTC) I've just added (talk page) to my signature. I hope it appears as in the prewiew: LP (talk page) 16:57, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Wow! LP you're making allot of articles! :) Flamefang 21:28, 14 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Now, when I am in Denmark I have time to write them. When I've made some articles more I think I should try to make something in another language, that could be when Stocuce has the double of the articles it has now. As I go to Spain, there will be one day when I won't have time to write them. Writing directly in a language is also easier than writing and translating. LP (talk page) 09:03, 15 September 2008 (UTC) * I recommend you to submit your rps in my other wiki. Pegasus does not have true roleplaying stories at this moment, just roleplaying mazes. * The Stub category was replaced by the Free one, there is no any difference. Stubs are no really used at this wiki, as people is supposed to create the content by themselves. However, if you need a special template, you can tell me and I will create it [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 17:52, 17 September 2008 (UTC) La siguiente vez que escriba será después de mañana. No se si será en este mes o en octubre. LP (talk page) 19:17, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Greetings Stocuce will be the October's featured article! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 13:02, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you for that. LP (talk page) 19:11, 3 October 2008 (UTC) To create a link to a category, use a colon before the category word. I.e: Category:Stocuce is Category:Stocuce [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 16:02, 6 October 2008 (UTC)) =o Where did you go Lars? Flamefang 01:01, 17 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang I was just practicing three songs on the guitar. LP (talk page) 19:37, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Rather than 3 songs, they were many. LP (talk page) 16:48, 21 November 2008 (UTC) From what I know... both normal and assonant are frequently used, it will depend on the style you want to give your poem [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 20:38, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Do you have a musical band or somehting like that? [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 18:54, 5 December 2008 (UTC) The orchestra in which I play the guitar I have not got a music band, but it is ussually sowe call the orchestra in wich several people, including me, play music. Anyway, it is not professionally, just for practicing music and listening and playing to it at the same time. LP (talk page) 18:10, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Proposal See Constructed Mythology talk:Community Portal for the proposal and to vote. I would appreciate your opinion on this. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:31, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I don't know, for now my solution is going to be to create an "Erick Talk Page" where we can post requests or something and hope he looks at them... I don't know why he sealed off his talk page... Flamefang 16:43, 15 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang I really don't know, though i doubt it'll matter too much, go ahead if you want to... Flamefang 22:17, 15 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang I have a question. Why are you against the external images policy? --Mattkenn3 Ha ha! The page you found with the usernames on it. This is what he did. He is smart. He made it to where when I am logged-in as Mattkenn, I am redirected to confan. We got him now. I'm going to end this. Mattkenn3 talk In what way does the main page need editing? Flamefang 22:54, 17 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Agreed Flamefang 02:12, 19 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang I agree, we need to get the help of another staff member to promote someone to admin or to at least unprotect the page. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, would you mind helping me come up with some more ideas for my new article, Apep. I would appreciate the help. If you have any ideas, please leave them on the articles talk page. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:52, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Can you give me a more in-depth description of what Rimamythos is all about? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 19:40, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I got it. Would you help me come up with some ideas for Apep? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 19:52, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Now, I'm begging you, please help me to come up with some ideas for Apep. Please. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:39, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Never mind, thanks for the suggestion. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:41, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I already saw. Thanks for the notice though. I'll see if I can come up with some suggestions. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:47, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I am going to write some poems for Rimamythos offline. I plan to add them on Constructed Mythology on thursday. LP (speak page) 20:53, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Cool. I want to see them. I think this is pretty interesting. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:12, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Erick is basically gone, i'm glad to see someone restored the main page... it seems we're going to need a new admin, though i personally think that we should form a sort of Administrative group of the main editors. Clabra would be ok though its pretty unfinished in about every way.... i could attempt to make a map to put up.... i have it planned out though i regret to say i couldn't make a full quality work very fast and with school..... You could always put Kaile up again! hehe *winks* Flamefang 23:10, 23 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang The article you requested be removed is now deleted. Should you have any more requests of this type please contact me at any time(Though as an Admin i'm pretty sure you can do it on your own now). Flamefang 02:59, 24 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang That is true, and my message was more of a warning to others of what he did, and who he was etc. If you want me to take it down i can get rid of it immediately. Flamefang 15:51, 24 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Welcome Poem Thanks for the poem. No, it's not supposed to be in Category:Kaile; that was a typo. User:Flamefang accidentally wrote Category:Kaile instead of Category:Kaile. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) RE: What happens to the comments?? Have you tried your talk page to an archive? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:17, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ---- This is an archive. New comments should be placed on User talk:Lars Præstmark. Lars (Poet) (speak page) 19:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC)